


talking to the moon

by meteor-sword (vaenire)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Old Man Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/pseuds/meteor-sword
Summary: He opened his eyes again when the clouds parted and unfiltered moonlight flooded the courtyard. He smiled up at the sky, the moon painting the clouds silver.“Thank you for the company.” He flipped another cup on the low table before him and poured a small amount into it. He took another sip of his own, then dipped his pinkie into the second cup and flicked it three times at the ground, as Sokka had taught him was custom in offerings to the moon spirit.///Old Man Zuko talks to the moon, and asks her to convey a message
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 587





	talking to the moon

“Father,” Izumi said softly, gently peeking into the antechamber. The drapes had been pulled back, and she found her father at the window, staring out over the moonlit courtyard below and consumed in thought. 

“Ah, Izumi,” he acknowledged belatedly, waking from his trance as she entered, setting a heat pad on one of the tea tables before the fireplace. 

“I had tea made and thought you may like some,” she said. She placed the teapot she’d brought with her on the pad and grabbed the cast iron tea cups from the cabinet beside the fireplace, setting it on the table as well. “Chamomile.” 

“How wonderfully thoughtful,” he said, coming to stand beside her. The chamber was lit only by the low burning fire.

“What were you looking at?” Izumi asked, peering over her father’s shoulder at the open balcony doors. 

“Nothing,” Zuko said. “Just enjoying the night.” 

“Alright,” she said. There was more she wanted to say, but bit her tongue. “I’ll let you take your tea in peace.” 

“Actually,” he said before she took more than a step toward the door. “If you would, could you help me move this bench to the balcony?” 

Izumi sighed, and picked up the bench he gestured to. Before he could ask, she said, “The tea table too, I presume?” but she was already folding the small table under her arm and grabbing the teapot as well. He beamed at her and took a seat on the bench under the moonlight. He put his hand on her arm as she set down the table and teapot before him. 

“How was I blessed with such a daughter.” 

She returned his smile, thin and wide, and hooked awkwardly at the corners. 

“Good night, father,” she said. 

“Good night.” 

Once he heard the door shut, Zuko poured himself some tea, slowly breathing in the vapor before blowing the steam away. 

It was partially cloudy, but the moon was full even behind the cover and cast the yard in a peaceful blue hue. He took a sip and closed his eyes, savoring the relaxing flavor. 

He opened his eyes again when the clouds parted and unfiltered moonlight flooded the courtyard. He smiled up at the sky, the moon painting the clouds silver. 

“Thank you for the company.” He flipped another cup on the low table before him and poured a small amount into it. He took another sip of his own, then dipped his pinkie into the second cup and flicked it three times at the ground, as Sokka had taught him was custom in offerings to the moon spirit. Though the wind blew and the clouds moved quickly overhead, none blocked the moon again. Zuko refilled his own cup and blew on it.

“I do hope you keep Sokka company, as well,” Zuko continued. “He wouldn’t say so to me, but he could get quite lonely here, I know. Far from his own land and people.” Zuko swallowed thickly. “You know how I tried to make it easier for him.” 

He surveyed the courtyard once more, taking in the way the fountains glistened in the blue light. The pond had become much more elaborate since when he was a boy. A stone path curved around its edges, bridges passing between high fountains. Several benches had been installed since, in their advanced age, he and Sokka had not been as able to walk as far nor squat to sit on the grass as they’d liked to as young men. 

When Zuko closed his eyes again, he could see Sokka, sitting on one of those benches with his sketchpad, concentration screwing up his brows. His final product was a mess of blues, possibly representing the pond and the sky and the dark blue granite of the fountains. Despite the lines on their faces and the gray in their beards, the spark of vivacity was always there, until the very end. 

He forced his eyes open again, blinking against the wetness gathering in them. 

“If you see him around up there,” Zuko said, and his voice croaked now, “you tell him to behave himself.” He laughed too loudly. “And that I miss him.” 

Zuko could swear the moon shone brighter and bluer for a moment before the clouds pushed their way in front again. 

**Author's Note:**

> tired: sokka talks to the moon about his problems  
> wired: zuko talks to the moon about sokka 
> 
> come yell at [my atla blog](https://meteor-sword.tumblr.com/) or [ my main](https://vaenire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
